Sakura Sensei
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: After loosing someone in the field Sakura goes through PTSD and Tsunade thinks being a teacher at the academy may help her out.  Though it's her old sensei that may be the thing to help her the most.  Iruka/Sakura  yes you read correctly .  Starts slow.
1. A Ninja's Worth

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Author's note: I've been sitting on this and two other ideas for a while and I've had the first part sitting in my documents for the last month or so. I want to write more but I wanna know if people would even want to read it so I'm throwing my first chapters up and seeing what people think. I don't need a huge review saying how good it is or you love it or you hate it and think I'm stupid for making such a crack pairing. If just one or two people say, I would like you to continue I would be happy. BTW please don't asked for scheduled updates, I have two part time jobs, do freelance art stuff and go to college part time so it's uncertain. That and I work better when the mood hits me so don't be mad, but I'll try not to go more then a month without an update (I'm hoping that'd be an extreme case). Otherwise please enjoy! It's been a few years so I may be rusty. BTW I'm sorry it's angsty at first but I didn't put it under angst because I actually hate angst and it goes away after the first few chapters.

Sakura-sensei

Chapter 1: A Ninja's Worth

Panting labored breaths came from Sakura as she once again took a fighting stance holding her kunai in her right hand and using her left to quickly wipe the blood out of her eyes. She stared down the two ninjas in front of her, their foreheads void of a protector to tell from which land they came. One would assume from the land of rock since that's where they were currently located, but information they had gained said they couldn't take this at face value. It was risky but she chanced a look at the sky, it was getting dark and soon it would be pitch black. By her calculations they only had an hour to rendezvous with the other recon team and make it back to Konoha. This wouldn't be such a problem except for one thing...Ino still wasn't back.

About two yards behind her in the bushes lay the unconscious form of her best friend Ino, slumped against a tree. She had mind swapped with a ninja they had come across while he was on patrol. They'd knocked him out and Sakura held him still while Ino took control. She'd been gone for almost 3 hours when apparently a shift switch had occurred and two new ninjas on patrol had come by. It was only lucky enough she felt them coming before they arrived so she could throw a genjutsu up to hide her friends body. She then made it seem like they had surprised her when they came by so their attention would be only on her. Surely Ino could tell what time it was and should be dispelling the jutsu soon. Even if she had no information she knew when they had to meet up with the other team. She still felt like something wasn't right. She'd been watching her friend for hours and she was still alive so they hadn't killed her, but something was off, she should have been back by now. 'This isn't right.'

She didn't have time to dwell on this as they attacked again. She dodged another kunai launched at her and tumbled to the right before jumping to her feet and deflecting another with her own kunai. She rushed the nearest one but once again as she approached him they both withdrew to the treetops. She knew they were stalling, but she didn't know for what. She hadn't seen them do anything that may alert others to her presence, not to say they hadn't, but it wasn't something she recognized. She was afraid the reason they were stalling had something to do with Ino. If her friend didn't return soon she'd have to take her body and run. She felt something pierce her skin and a trickle of blood run down her face, she put her hand to it and felt a thin cut on her cheek. She had let her guard down and they had taken advantage. They had no problem hurting her, but since they weren't fighting with killing intent she had to figure they wanted her alive.

She was holding off on the explosive tags for when she might need to make an escape. Her chakra was ok, but she wasn't going to waste it healing minor wounds. Instead she opted to throw them off guard and see if she could take one out. Gathering her chakra to her foot she made a dash at them again, and as they had been doing they retreated to the tree tops. This time she continued and lifted her leg up to smack against the side of the tree one man was sitting in, causing it to splinter and crack before falling over causing the man to be surprised and as he jumped to another tree she caught him under the chin with a chakra laced uppercut that sent him careening to the forest floor. She followed through by throwing three kunai at him, he jumped to avoid the lethal blows but they still hit him in his side and his upper thigh. She closed on him to make the kill when his partner showed up with a smoke bomb to cover his tracks as he hoisted him away. She felt their chakra draw back but they still stayed in the area waiting for something. Just as she was preparing to grab Ino and haul ass she heard a loud gasp that sent a chill down her spine. She created a genjustu to cover the area allowing her to create a clone undetected to deal with the two men as she made her way to Ino.

She checked her over but her mind wasn't in her body yet. Her body was twitching and writhing in unknown pain. She gasped again and bit back a scream but this time she coughed up a small amount of blood and it trickled down the side of her chin. "Ino!" She was good at genjutsu but only someone mastered in genjutsu like Kurenai could force the jutsu to an end. 'Or the sharingan!' Kakashi was in the other recon team they had to meet up with. 'If we can get there!' "Hold on Ino!" She felt her clone still out there toying with the two men and gave it a mental command. The clone acted like it heard something just out of their range and looked surprised. Once again as she was caught off guard they attacked, but she was ready and moved out of the way in a way that wouldn't leave her back to them as she started retreating to the left. The clone slowly led them away as Sakura hoisted Ino on her back. Unfortunately she had to gag Ino to make sure they weren't heard as they escaped.

She took it slowly as she made her way from where she had been facing off against the men in case they had caught on to her. But after she made it about a mile away and felt her clone was still in tact she poured chakra into her legs and pushed off intent on finding Kakashi. Every movement in the trees had her eyes darting to them to some unseen enemy or just maybe her saviors. Ino continued to twitch and scream behind her gag, she almost dropped her once as her body started seizing. She had to stop and tried using her medical jutsu on her but it only temporarily helped as this was not the body that the damage was being dealt to. So the wounds would only subside for a few moments. But in those few moments she pushed herself for all she was worth.

The sun was below the horizon as she made her way to the meeting point. She crept slowly until she found the clearing and saw it was devoid of any life, she couldn't detect any chakra but they could be hiding waiting for her. She called out in the bird call they designated as the signal. She heard them call back as they all merged in the clearing. Unfortunately she was the best looking one in the group. It looked like they had taken on more then their share of enemies and more then a few were unconscious. Thankfully Kakashi was beaten but still awake. She was upon him immediately.

"Sakura-"

"You have to help! Ino is still caught in the body swap jutsu and they're doing something to her!" She gave him no chance to reply as she quickly lowered Ino to the ground which was hard as she was clawing Sakura up in the process writhing in pain. The gag she had put on her to muffle the screams was dripping red with blood and her heart was beating erratically.

"How long?"

"The justsu? She's been under for over three hours. They only started doing something to her about a half hour ago. I don't know if they know how her jutsu works but my healing won't work if she doesn't break the jutsu! It will only temporarily help." No words needed to be said as he pulled up his hiate and exposed his sharingan and stared into her eye. Sakura was surprised it was taking time, usually he'd be able to break it in almost an instant. Then she really looked him over and noticed his left side was caked in blood and even as she stared down at her friend he was panting heavily. She was ready to ask if he needed help but if she stopped him now he might not be strong enough to break the jutsu. Almost five minutes had gone by when suddenly both Kakashi and her friend gasped in deep breaths of air like a swimming coming up for air. She looked her friend over and saw her friend's eyes now staring back at her.

"Sakura..."

"Ino what happened?" Even as she said this she was gathering what chakra she had left to her hands to help healing. She swore her heart skipped a beat as she realized how much damage had been done to her. Multi-organ failures, internal bleeding, blood pressure dropping. She immediately started on the internal bleeding trying not to panic as she realized what a feat this really was, keeping a calm exterior for Ino.

"They knew that I wasn't the guard. They didn't understand the technique but knew I wasn't him. The first thing they did was bound my hands apart, so I couldn't dispel my jutsu. Those assholes-" She stopped coughing up more blood as she gasped for breaths. Sakura's eyes were starting to water as she tried to calm her breathing. Every time she thought she stopped the bleeding one of the failing organs would start again or new bleeding would start elsewhere. She quickly took her hands away and popped a solder pill. Ino looked at her looking worried that she was doing that but continued.

"They interrogated me for a while, you interrupted them though. They wanted to know who I was working for, where the others were. I got no information from them but they didn't get any from me either."

"You should have told them! I could have taken care of myself! Ino do you know," she had to choke back a sob. "Do you know just how bad off you are?" Ino smiled in a way that let Sakura know she knew exactly how bad she was. That only fueled Sakura to try harder as she felt her friends blood pressure drop even farther. She had the jutsu and the chakra but time was something she didn't have. Things just kept getting worse and worse, the way things were going... "Medic! Is there another medic here!" A young man, younger then her came over looking a little scared.

"I-I know a little. I'm not a medic-nin though."

"Can you stop bleeding?"

"I-I think so. I know I won't make it worse." She grabbed his hands and settled it over the worst part of the bleeding on the left side of her abdomen. She looked up in her friends eyes and couldn't stop the tears that now leaked down the corners of her eyes. Because Ino had tears as well and looked more scared then she'd ever seen her. Kakashi and those nearby knew the situation was more dire then they originally thought but most could do nothing. Even if Kakashi were to copy the medical jutsu he had no chakra and had already used his own soldier pill.

"Sakura, please stay with me. Please I don't want to be alone." She grabbed one of Sakura's hands away from healing her body and held it in her own.

"Ino! I can't save you if you don't let go!" Her voice hitched and they both knew she was lying. They knew unless the godaime and Shizune were here with her and all three healed at the same time there was no way to save Ino. The thought make Sakura's heart seize up as she realized she was going to sit here and watch her friend die and not be able to do anything.

"I'm scared," Ino said just above a whisper and her voice cracked as she choked back a sob. "Please don't tell anyone. I know I signed up to be a ninja and all, but I figured it'd be quick and I'd never knew what hit me. Not that I'd be lying here slowly...," she couldn't bring herself to say the words. "Thinking about all my regrets and what I wanted to do and how I just don't want to die." This time she did sob. Sakura's hands were void of chakra and the young man who came over to help was now sitting next to her silent teammate. She held Ino's hand to her chest and did not dare let go.

"Don't be scared," she said with all the courage she could muster even as tears streamed down her face. "I'm here with you. I won't let you go, you're not alone." Ino's grip seemed to slacken slightly and her eyes seemed slightly cloudy but she still stared in the direction Sakura was in and seemed to take comfort in her voice. Everything inside of her was yelling at her to do something but she was powerless.

"Sakura...thank you. Tell the guys I was strong in the end. That I did something they could be proud of." Sakura used her other hand to wipe the tears from her face and tried to clear her throat.

"You were brave! You held on no matter what, you're so much braver then I could have been. And I'm proud of you, I always have been. You were always so brave, I wanted to always be near you so I could be brave too." Ino smiled and closed her eyes sighing but more of a content sigh then one of pain and fear. Sakura thought back to the very first time she had ever met her best friend, how she wished she could be as brave as her and stand up to those bullies.

"Thank you for being my friend," Ino said quietly as her grip completely slackened and would have fallen if Sakura hadn't still been holding onto it.

"Ino," she whispered quietly even though she knew she would no longer get an answer. Tears clouded her vision of her friend and she felt like she couldn't breath. Then everything went fast, so fast.

She kept her promise to Ino, she never left her alone. Even after everyone protested she was the one who carried Ino home to Konoha. They talked of burning her body and returning her ashes but the look Sakura gave them was enough to know that wasn't an option. It seemed like minutes but it took them all night to get home as day was breaking as they walked through the gates. She remembered going to the hospital, and delivering her friend to the morgue. She would have been content to stay there all day but her team made her come with them for the debriefing.

She didn't remember much of it, though her shishou seemed to keep staring at her with this look on her face, like she was remembering something from long ago. Their mission to collect information on Uchiha Madara had failed. They didn't know if he was tied to this group or not and had no other leads on him. Ino had died for her village, her country, but they had nothing to show for it. After the meeting was over Tsunade said she would tell her teammates and her family of Ino's death. But Sakura would not let her, she needed to look those people in the face and tell them the truth, their daughter, her friend, and teammate had died in the line of duty, because she wasn't strong enough. The confrontation with her parents had been hard. Her mother had slapped her so hard her head flung to the side, but she felt she deserved it. She had let her down, she had seen Ino's mother as a second mother when they were kids and she deserved it. Her father took it in stride knowing being a ninja carried a harsh reality with it.

What hurt the most though was telling Choji and Shikamaru. Not because they blew up at her or yelled at her, or even hit her. Because they took it quietly. Shikamaru lit up a cigarette and slid to the ground staring at nothing, she knew he was holding back until she left. Choji wept openly supporting himself on the wall of the building they were sitting outside of. It was the barbeque restaurant they always ate at when they came back from missions, they had been waiting for Ino. She hoped she got Ino's message across, though she knew her teammates were sad they would also be proud of her. All of this in her mind happened in less then an hour and she was home, laying in bed, soaked in the blood of her friend. The friend she had failed to save, because she was weak, because she wasn't prepared. She should have listened to her instincts, Ino had been gone to long. She should have went looking for her, she should have been the one spying, she should have been able to save her! She felt as helpless as a child as she curled up under her blankets and cried, seriously cried, but no matter how much she cried the pain inside of her was only stronger and stronger until it consumed her dragging her into unconsciousness.

Her dreams were nightmares as she woke up continuously throughout the night. Sometimes she'd wake up thinking everything that happened was a dream, then look down at the blood and know the cold reality of it. Other times she dreamed Ino blamed her, screaming at her, begging her to save her, and she could not. She even dreamed that she and Ino had switched places and she was the one who had died, surprisingly enough these dreams gave her some peace. The next few days she had off as Tsunade had given both recon teams the week off to deal with wounds and the funeral to be held the day after next. She finally peeled the blood soaked cloths from her body and took a bath but couldn't find it in herself to wash the outfit. She put on a black long sleeved shirt and her black shorts to go to Ino's parents house. Her mother and father were very somber and her mother even apologized for smacking her. They were the ones who were surprised when she told them not to apologize, she had deserved it.

She knelt in front of her friends picture upon the alter and stared at her smiling face, wondering if there was some type of god in this world if she may ever see her friend again. That only brought fresh tears as she hoped and prayed that there was an afterlife for her friend. She had never been very religious but the thought just then that there may not be an afterlife for her friend shook her to the core. She stayed the whole day as if she were one of her family, even a sister, rather then a friend. That night as the rest of the guests left her parents had to politely ask her to leave. Once again her day had been over for her in only an hour.

The next day, the day of the funeral, the day they would honor her with putting her name on the memorial was the hardest. It was like she had been in a daze the last few days, like it hadn't really hit her. Her _best friend_ was_ gone. _She was never going to see her again, the one person who had told her she was pretty, that had protected her when she needed it, who had inspired her to be better, was gone from her life. She held herself together during the funeral though she did cry. The pain was just as fresh and new as the time she held Ino's hand in her own as she had faded away. It was like the wound had started to close and someone had ripped the scab off and blood was everywhere. And it was, everywhere she looked she saw Ino's blood on her hands and cloths, the smell was all over her.

She went from bar to bar that night. She didn't even know if she paid or if the bar tenders had just been nice to her after hearing what happened. She didn't know if she was drinking to dull the pain, or to try and kill herself but with the amount of drinking she was doing the latter could be possible. She thought Kakashi had stopped to talk to her once, but she didn't remember. It might have been a hallucination, or a shadow, or a dream. Everything became dull and lifeless and she couldn't figure out if this was good or not.

Even when she eventually stumbled home from the bar she couldn't sleep. It would not come to her, nothing could help comfort her. There was nothing left of her friend. She slowly climbed out of bed to the bathroom and pulled her cloths out of the hamper. They were caked in dried blood and smelled like death, but she took it back to bed with her and hugged it to her chest sobbing. "Ino." The name came out as a muffled sob as the girl clung to what was left of her best friend getting dried blood on her cloths and in her bed probably staining them for good. But it was only then in the dead of night with her bloodied cloths in her arms, hugging them like a lifeline that she was able to drift away into a dreamless sleep which was better then what she could have asked for.


	2. Tsunade's Suggestion

AN: I believe I mentioned this in the first chapter but this is my leisurely fic that I update when I get inspired for it so don't be too mad if I don't update regularly. Also sorry but one more chapter of just Sakura but I;m trying to build a good background up. Finally some Sakura/Iruka interaction next chapter.

Chapter 2: Tsunade's Suggestion

The day after her binge at the bars Tsunade had come to visit her at home. She lay in bed as her shishou talked and even if it seemed she wasn't there she was paying attention. She knew her shishou had to be worried to come to her house personally instead of calling for her. She tried to give her some advice though she seemed to struggle as she talked and Sakura knew she must have been thinking about Dan. 'How ironic,' she thought, 'It seems we have more in common now.' Thinking back to when she heard of her past, how her lover Dan had died in her arms on the battlefield. No one could truly understand how that feels until it happens to you and she felt closer with her shishou now more then ever. She stayed to visit for maybe an hour giving her advice. Making sure she ate 3 meals a day and took a shower everyday and to get out of bed for a while. Though she also brought some pills to help her sleep. She tried to refuse but Tsunade had promised it would give her a dreamless sleep so in the end she accepted as restful sleep was something she craved.

She tried to follow the advice and get up and try and eat. She now understood why people always brought food to the grieving families as she found making cup noodle to be almost too physically demanding to make. It was like her mental exhaustion was spilling over into the physical making her just want to curl up in bed all day. But she was a kunoichi first and foremost and took Tsunade's advice to heart and ate, got out of bed, and showered at least once a day. Though the current weather this week consisting mostly of rain didn't help her very much. She was dreading the end of the week. While she had visited Tsunade suggested she take a couple months leave off of active duty and work in the hospital. There were no leads on Madara and until he struck or a new lead was found there was no point in specifically sending her out. She thought of arguing but thought it might be better if she could practice her medical ninjutsu and try to hone her abilities. The guilt over her friends death left her feeling like she was nothing more then a medical student instead of the acknowledged doctor that she was and thought some practice would help.

So as the end of the week finally arrived she woke up, ate a light breakfast, showered, and made her way to the hospital. Tsunade had given her light shifts all week consisting of 5 hour shifts and mostly basic clinical duty like physicals, sprained ankles, and colds and viruses. The rain had let up but the better weather still hadn't helped her mood. People were overly polite and friendly as she made her way into the hospital and her co-workers either tried to also be overly nice or gave her a wide berth. It was odd, even though they were trying to be nice and do what they thought was right, no matter what they did, they annoyed her. Once she put her stuff in her locker she immediately grabbed the first chart and read it over. It was a sprained finger, but they were afraid with all the swelling it might be broken. It was a civilian child about 7 years old. She was usually good with children, even motherly some told her. But she could barely crack a smile as she tried to ask questions and fix his finger, which had been broken. Usually she'd chat the kid up, what he liked to do, what he was good at in school, and they'd leave smiling. The whole thing felt hollow and she couldn't bring herself to be very talkative, and in the end the kid walked away looking grumpy even with his fixed finger. 'Just one step at a time. You can't just get over this in a day.' She knew she wasn't at her best, but sitting at home doing nothing wouldn't help anyone. She had gone through some basic psychology while training, PTSD was serious especially with shinobi and a decent medic nin needed to know how to deal with it. But it was easier said then done.

Thankfully the next few patients were fairly easy, a cold, aching joints, and a snake bite. A few people seemed to know who she was and apparently word had gotten around the village of Ino's death as a few of them told her they were sorry. But really she felt like the one who should apologize. 'If only it were that easy. If only sorry could make everything better.' Lunch couldn't come soon enough and she grabbed a cup of coffee and swallowed a multivitamin before eating a tuna sandwich she'd bought in the cafeteria. It was bland, but it seemed like everything was kind of bland and numb right then. She understood all the symptoms she was going through, it read like out of a text book. She knew what she should do to try and overcome her depression, but it's different when you're on the other side of the mirror. It's easy to give advice and try and help when you're life is peachy and you don't have a care in the world. But when something like this comes out of no where and your emotions seem stronger then you knew they could be and it seems like your mind can't function, it's hard to take any advice. She was pulled out of her stupor as she noticed someone calling her name. For a second she thought it sounded like Ino... But as soon as she thought that her heart clenched because she knew her mind was lying to her.

"Sakura, you're next patient is waiting," called a nurse, apparently to come get her. She looked up and noticed her lunch had ended fifteen minutes ago. She quickly finished her coffee which was cold, she needed the caffeine regardless. The rest of her day seemed to blur together and it seemed like it was over in an instant. She made sure to concentrate on the problem at hand, but she seemed more clinical and detached then usual. It was only about the injury, the patient was second. Some seemed annoyed, but she did her job so no one could complain. She wanted to be how she normally was, cheerful and polite and left patients feeling like she was a friend more then a doctor. But...she just couldn't find the energy or want...

She left the hospital after her short shift and found herself wandering aimlessly not wanting to return to her apartment. Not where her place was still a mess and smelled like cup ramen. Not the place where pictures of her and her best friend were smiling back at her mocking her with what she'd lost. Not back to the cloths she had in a laundry basket near her bed she still refused to touch. If she could never return to her apartment she wouldn't mind. She found herself back at the meadow on the far side of town where she and Ino used to play as kids. She hadn't intended on coming here but she ended up here regardless. The grass was getting darker and the leaves were starting to fall from the trees as winter came to take the land. The flowers were already gone and the leaves swirled around her feet, it almost seemed barren. She looked up as she heard laughter.

Kids, from the academy if the practice kunai were anything to go by, some were practicing with each other, some just playing since school was out by now. But the ones she had heard laugh were a boy and a girl putting the leaves into a pile and jumping into it over and over again. They seemed so innocent and full of happiness, she wished she had just a fraction of that. She felt a small pang of nostalgia for times when something so simple gave her so much joy. She noticed her shadow was longer then she remembered and it was on the verge of night, so she made her way back across the village to her apartment. She took a short cut through the park and stopped to pause as she saw a large pile of leaves sitting off to the side. She still felt numb though the sense of nostalgia was echoing inside of her; the pile seemed so tempting that after looking at it again she turned to stand in front of it, turned around, and let herself fall back into the pile. It was odd letting herself just fall without catching herself, it was against the shinobi training she'd been learning for the past eleven years, trusting the pile to be soft and break her fall. Her head felt almost dizzy as she fell back and her vision became engulfed in red, yellows, and browns. She sat there a minute just listening to the crunch of the leaves as she shifted while breathing. She noticed the smell of the dried leaves, the smell that can never really be described as any other smell but fall. She didn't smile but the permanent blank look that seemed so forced left her face for a moment and she felt her body relax. She may have sat there for a couple minutes or ten when she thought she felt someone watching her. She slowly sat up and looked around but saw no one, she didn't feel too on edge though, she didn't sense any ill intent. Then again it was a ninja village, for all she knew Tsunade had a dozen ANBU trailing her at all times.

She finally gathered herself up and stopped by the convenience store on the way home to buy a microwave dinner, and on second thought a bottle of sake. She came home and turned on the lights as she made her way in, going to the kitchen and popping the diner in to start while getting a glass to put some ice in. As she made her way into the little dining area she cleared a few books off her table. 'I really need to clean this place.' This had to be the 12th time she said that this week but even if she started cleaning she'd get to her room and that uniform...and freeze. She sighed and poured herself a glass of sake, listening as the ice cracked chilling the clear liquid. A lot of people preferred their sake warm, but she preferred hers cold with dinner, in a way it kind of evened out in her stomach, she hated having her stomach feel overly warm. Speaking of which, she got up to take her dinner out and grabbed a fork. She'd barely glanced at it, some rice, steamed veggies, and chicken pot pie. The first bite she took was edible, but there was nothing to say for taste. Though she remedied that with another long drink of sake. 'I have to get up at 9 tomorrow if I have to work at 10.' She knew she shouldn't drink too much tonight, though she couldn't promise herself anything. That was kind of sad when she couldn't even keep a promise to herself and she felt herself smirk blandly. Work seemed like something so tedious, but she knew staying at home and staying in a funk wouldn't do anything for her. Though it didn't help her do anything else that night but drink until she once again popped a pill and hoped for some kind of sleep that night.

It was her fourth day back at work. Though she only knew that by looking at the date, days seemed to kind of blend together and she couldn't remember what day it was she'd seen the kid with the broken finger, or the man who had to have a toe removed because it was infected. She knew that was a bad sign but didn't know what to do about it. Some of the best things to do when depressed was to try and continue your daily routine, though she didn't know how useful that actually was. Day in and day out she woke up with a hangover and used her chakra to make herself more useful, go to work, get out of work, wander around until night, get a microwave dinner and a new bottle of sake. Drink until she could no longer stand being awake and rinse and repeat. She'd tried a few times to be more positive and at one point it worked for an hour, she even smiled a little, until she was walking down the hallway at the hospital and saw someone delivering a thing of flowers, and she instantly thought of Ino and could barely make it to the bathroom before breaking down in tears.

She would have asked Tsunade for some time off to get herself together but then she'd just be left at home with her thoughts. She could always move back in with her mother for a little while until she was more herself, but the stubborn pride she had said if she did that she might just end up staying there and living with her mother. As much as she loved the woman she loved being independent and living on her own as a shinobi. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before going back to the nurses station.

She sighed as she took the chart for her fourth patient of the day. It was a girl, 17, she was complaining of a headache and appetite problem. It struck her as funny she was the same age as the girl. 'She probably just ate something bad.' Though she believed it to be nothing big, she was still professional and would check it out. She went into the room and started getting stats like blood pressure, temperature, history and such. "Hmm, you're blood pressure seems especially high, are you on any medication," she asked the girl going over the few symptoms in her head.

"No, just some aspirin for occasional headaches, but this one won't go away."

"Do you usually get headaches?"

"No not really, maybe once a month if that, I've had this one for two days now so I decided to come in. Better safe then sorry right?" Even though she said she was having a bad headache her voice seemed so cheerful.

"Is there anything else you can-" She felt herself stop dead and it was all she could do to control her breathing. Until that moment she hadn't done more then glance at the girl, taking notes on her chart and keeping her head down and then she went and looked at her. She had never seen this girl in her life, and in no way did she really even resemble Ino. She was short with short black hair and not really close to Ino's build. But those blue eyes, it was something so stupid, so simple, and it shook her to her core. It had her thinking back to those last moments when her best friends blue eyes had clouded up...

"Doctor?" The girl seemed worried.

"I-I'm sorry I'll be right back," and with that she all but fled the room to the nearest bathroom where she promptly threw up the granola bar she'd eaten on the way to work and continued to dry heave for a few more minutes after completely emptying her stomach. It seemed like ages until she could pull her head out of the toilet and grab some toilet paper to clean her face. She dragged herself to her feet and made her way to the sink and rinsed her mouth out with water and splashed some on her face quite a few times. 'This is ridiculous! I'm a grown woman! The hell is wrong with me!' She stood there taking deep breaths and composing herself. 'Come on act like a professional damnit! How can you call yourself a shinobi like this?'

Thoroughly annoyed at her own reaction she finally left the bathroom and started making her way back to the room. But as she rounded the corner she was stunned to see nurses running into the room she had recently vacated. She quickly ran up to a nurse running towards the door.

"Whats going on?"

"The patient just started seizing, we can't figure out what's going on!" She felt her heart drop to her stomach and her mind blanked.

"Shit!" She quickly made her way in and saw that the nurses had strapped her down to the examination table and were prying her mouth open to get the bite guard in there so she didn't bite down on her tongue and bleed to death. She automatically jumped into the fray and used her chakra to assess the situation. She had trouble directing her chakra and had to take a second and a deep breath to get a better handle on it and found what she hoped she hadn't. "Shit, it's a blood clot!"

"Where?"

"Brain, temporal lobe, shit!" She could sense it using her chakra, she began weaving her chakra around it to grab it and lead it to a safer place to try and remove it. She had to be delicate in some place like the brain, one slip and... She had gotten a grasp on it and was starting to move it when the girl suddenly seized away from Sakura and she felt her grip slip on the clot. She felt her heart plummet as the seizures became more mechanical and showed signs the girl might already be brain damaged. Her blue eyes were rolling in the back of her head and she felt herself frozen there. She knew she should jump on the patient and grab a hold again and try to move the clot and then heal the damage that had been done, she still had a chance to save her. She knew every second she stood there and did nothing the girl only got worse and worse and if she waited too long even if she healed her she'd be brain damaged. She thought she heard someone calling her name, but she was rooted to the spot staring. Her feet were rooted to the ground and she swore she wasn't breathing, she didn't feel her own heartbeat, like she was just a statue, watching from afar. For some reason even though the woman wasn't bleeding, she could swear she smelled blood...like the blood staining her uniform.

"Sakura move!" She was forcefully shoved out of the way by Shizune who jumped on the patient and began weaving her chakra into the young woman's system. She kind of sat there leaning against the wall just staring at her friend doing exactly what she was supposed to be doing. 'Why didn't I do that? Why was I just standing here? Why am I still just standing here?' She finally pried herself from the spot on the floor and ran out of the room, down the hall, and right out of the hospital. She wasn't thinking about the rest of her shift, or the people who would have to cover her, or how mad her shishou was going to be. All she could see were those girls eyes, rolling in the back of her head. She ran a couple of blocks in no real direction before leaning over to catch her breath and look back over her shoulder at the looming building behind her. Like it was watching her to see what she did next. 'What do I do next? Where do I go from here? What now?' She made her way to a bench nearby and kind of just stared for a minute clearing her head. 'What the hell happened back there! I never freeze up! I knew exactly what I was supposed to do, so why didn't I do it? What the hell? What if that girl died? What if she has brain damage! This shit is all my fault, I shouldn't be working there! How can I call myself a medic nin, or even a shinobi!' She felt herself getting more and more worked up and felt frustration and guilt, and shame welling inside her. She felt tears prickling at her eyes and a couple of stray ones trailed down her cheek before she hastily wiped them away. She took a deep breath and steeled herself as she got up with a destination in mind. She started walking quickly and didn't stop until she was standing outside the hokages office. As upset as she was she was determined to talk to Tsunade. She knocked and waited to be called in.

"You may enter," she heard Tsunade call and as she walked in she saw Shizune walking out giving Sakura a sad look. 'So...she already knows. I guess that saves me the trouble of retelling my royal fuck up.' She once again had to take a deep breath to keep her emotions under control. "Sakura please sit." She did as told and sat there completely boneless. She wasn't worried or scared, she knew she was going to get yelled at and she knew she deserved it. Someone might have died on her watch for no damn reason except her own incompetence and she had no one to blame but herself. She expected her to yell at her, throw something at her, hell maybe even kick her ass through a wall. What she wasn't expecting was her to sigh and look at her with eyes too full of understanding.

"I heard what happened in the clinic, frankly I'm sorry. This is as much my fault as it is yours." This was completely out of left field, she had definitly not expected that.

"Shishou-!"

"No please listen. I wasn't sure how to proceed with this, I knew you were still upset which is why I let you work light duty at the hospital and gave you basic clinic duty. I figured a couple of weeks with some sprains, infections, and a bit of the flu might help you break out of this. But I forgot you have to expect the unexpected." She paused obviously contemplating that happened. "Like a headache turning into a blood clot."

"Shishou...is...is she...?" The guilt was eating at her and she just had to know, she needed to know if she was responsible for the death of another person. Tsunade looked a bit confused then realized Sakura had fled in the middle of it and was asking what happened to the girl.

"Oh no, she's going to be fine. Shizune was able to expunge it and heal the bit of damage. She's going to stay on observation overnight but she'll be going home tomorrow." She felt her eyes watering up and fought back a sniffle, this time for a different reason, as the weight she had on her chest lifted a little knowing regardless of her royal fuck up her patient was going to be ok.

"Thank god. I'm so sorry," she sniffled out sounding every bit remorseful as she seemed. If she had died, there was a good chance Sakura would have walked away from medicine for good. Not that right now it was looking much better. Tsunade handed her a tissue and waited as she calmed herself down.

"Sakura plenty of shinobi loose people in the field, and we try to give people time to grieve. But we both know better then anyone else, how much worse it is when you have the ability to save someone but you just can't. You're a damn good ninja and an even better medic, which is why I am trying to help you work through this but sitting around doing nothing in your apartment isn't good for you and I really don't want you in the field right now as is. I'm not trying to say you're not skilled enough but you're a medic. You know better then anyone you don't send someone out in the field if there not 100%, not unless it's an emergency. That goes for physical and mental problems." Even though she felt a small stab from feeling like she was worthless she saw her words for what they were. They weren't currently at war, so she wanted Sakura to pull herself together before she sent her back out. She could understand where she was coming from but being a shinobi was her life, and being a doctor was the same as being a shinobi, if she couldn't do either then...

"But Shishou what should I do then? If I can't go back in the field and I can't even work in the clinic?"

"Actually I think I have a solution if you'd be willing to give it a try, though it's a bit different from your normal work." Sakura was listening intently wondering what her shishou had in mind for her. "I finally had my dream become reality, I had a program approved, I finally got approval for basic medical ninja training in the academy." Even in such a bad situation she felt true happiness for her mentor, she'd been trying for so many years to get this program started. Even if only 1 out of every 3 graduating genin knew basic medical training there would be at least 20% less casualties and debilitating wounds.

"There will be a basic class the last years will all have to go through, basic first aid, some herbalism, making splints and healing minor poisons. Though there will be an advanced after school program for those who show exceptional skill or those interested. This semester ends in a week and a new semester doesn't start for another two weeks after that. I need medic nin who I can trust will put there all into this program. There giving me a year to see if the program will work and if it doesn't they'll end it."

"Did you want me to help with the program shishou," she asked starting to get where she was going with this. Medic nin in the field were invaluable and therefore it would be hard to find one good enough to teach who wouldn't be pulled away by field work.

"Actually Sakura I have to ask more of you then you think. I need more then a helper, I need a teacher." Even in her hazy mind she could see where Tsunade was going in this and it left her reeling.

"You want _me _to be a teacher?" It sounded ludicrous, didn't she almost let a girl die in the clinic?

"I _need _you to be a teacher. I know it's a lot of work, but I really need someone I can trust to head this program, if it doesn't do well there pulling the plug on it for good. And I think the change in pace might be good for you." Sakura was floored, when she came in here she was going to talk to her shishou about what she should do and was even considering giving up. Now her shishou was asking her to head probably the biggest project Tsunade had been working on for more then half her life. Could she really do something like this?

"Tsunade, do you really think? I mean do you really see me as someone who can teach kids?" If this was before the accident she wouldn't be asking that and Tsunade knew that, she seemed thoughtful for a minute but didn't delay in repying.

"Regaurdless of what's going on right now you're one of my best students and I trust you completely. I have faith in you Sakura," she said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Besides if Shikamaru can teach I think you'll be just fine." She couldn't help the small smile that came to her face at that thought, she completely forgot Shikamaru taught when he wasn't being called into the field. She felt a bit lighter, and maybe even a bit happier.

"Shishou, if you have faith in me then I won't let you down. I'll do it," she said confidently.

"All right then. You have three weeks before the next semester. In that time I want you to take a small break, maybe five days and go stay with someone. I'm going to hire some genin to do a little house keeping so put anything private away." So Tsunade had been having someone watch her, that's the only way she'd know how trashed her apartment actually was.

"Then go home and start working on the new course. I have a basic outline of the major points I want covered but the rest would be up to you. Think of basic things genin might need to know in the field. Though the advanced class doesn't start until a week later. You'll need to let your classes know about it ahead of time for those interested and then some kind of test for those who show promise." She pulled out a couple of scrolls and handed them to Sakura. Probably the outlines and course description she wanted her to go over. "Though one of the first things you have to do, probably this week, is find a text book and send me the order so I can get them in by the end of break."

"Hai, shishou," she said her mind already weaving through all the medical information in her head and trying to think of what would be best to teach genin. Even with all that had happened today she found herself getting excited with this new prospect. "I would like you to go to a teachers meeting next Friday after school. It's their last meeting before the break, and I'd like you to meet them and listen to any tips they have for a new teacher. You remember what it was like in school and you know how bad the academy students can be." She nodded again in understanding and stood as Tsunade appraoched her. Once again the woman threw her for a loop as she brought Sakura into a hug.

"Things are bad right now, but they can be better. I want to help you make it better." She felt another wave of tears welling up at the fact that even after she screwed up so badly, Tsunade still trusted her with something so important to her. She had always seen her teacher as a second mother figure and felt it even more so now. She knew how long it took to fight for this program and any new program is carefully watched for effectiveness it's first year. If she messed up, then the program might bomb, but Tsunade still...

"I trust you Sakura. You're strong and you have a good heart. You can do this." Sakura didn't know what she meant by _this; _the program, her depression, getting over Ino's death. But those words stuck with her, if Tsunade could believe in her she had to believe in herself.

"Thank you shishou, I won't let you down." Tsuande went and sat again behind her desk Sakura bowed deeply, gratefully and made her way out the door, assignment in hand. She walked out of the tower and back out into the day with a new set of determination. If someone like Tsunade believed in her, then she damn well better start to believe in herself. She took and deep breath and started out again, feeling more confident and like herself then she had in a while.

AN: Please tell me what you think even if you don't like it.


	3. Call Me Sensei

AN: Yes I live. I am soo sorry this took forever to get anywhere. I had a bunch of personal stuff come up when I first started this, then I had the brilliant idea to finish my other two first since I had an outline and knew how they were ending. But they took forever, I have moved 3 times in the last 3 years, changed jobs 3 times, and am now getting married in two weeks. I am not trying to make excuses but I can't help but feel guilty because I really like writing this. Anyway the main reason this chapter is out is because of amiser2 for poking me and reminding me I have 3 stories I'm currently working on not just two. Anyway I'd love some feedback on this, sorry again!

Chapter 3: Call Me Sensei

Sakura sighed as she looked through her old anatomy text book skimming through it and wondering just how she was going to do this. She couldn't use her old text book, she was a book worm and loved studying so she had no problem working her way though this complicated book. But normal 12 year old wanna-be ninjas probably couldn't wrap their heads around things like the different veins and arteries of the body, the different parts of the brain, or the different parts of the small intestine; but she was having trouble bringing the information they needed down to their level without writing her own damn book. She moved her head as a pair of shorts went sailing passed as Naruto continued his energetic hunt for his lost frog coin pouch. In the end she decided to stay with Naruto this week. She could have went home to her mom, but she knew her mom would try and help her work this out, but she also knew herself well enough to know in the end she'd snap at her because her mom was still a civilian and while meaning well, couldn't possibly understand what had happened. So to avoid the problem altogether she stayed with Naruto. Though she was considering putting a little money aside and hiring a genin team to come over and clean up this sty one day while he was gone. If her apartment was bad, this was abysmal. She scooted a little to her right as some pants landed in the spot she had just vacated.

"Naruto seriously how could you loose your coin pouch, I thought you just had it yesterday?"

"I did! That's why this is so annoying!" She sighed closing the book to turn and look at him.

"Ok yesterday you went with me to the mini-mart and I bought a frozen pizza pocket and you bought a few things of cup ramen. We got back here and sat down to eat. Where was it then?"

"It was still in my jacket, I remember because I took my jacket off and it jingled."

"Ok, then you left your jacket there until you went to bed last night, I remember because I was cleaning the kitchen and told you to grab it, so you took it in your room then what?"

"Ok then I got dressed in my night cloths," he said as he shut his eyes trying to recall the night before. "Then I was thinking I was going out for ramen today and I was really happy and wanted to make sure I didn't forget my wallet so I..." His eyes popped open as if finally realizing something.

"...You?" He now looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head before muttering something. "Naruto," she said telling him he'd better tell her what he finally remembered.

"I put it under my pillow so I wouldn't forget," he said softly his face red in embarrassment and went to his room where she heard a jingle and he returned with the little bloated frog purse. She couldn't help the small smile that made it's way on her face at his embarrassment. "Ne, Sakura-chan, what do you seem so stressed about?" He made his way over to the couch and plopped down next to her.

"I'm trying to figure out what text books I need for classes, Tsunade wanted to know by the end of the week." He made a face when she said textbook but continued listening.

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm only teaching basic medical training, I never actually did basic, I started at a more advances level then most. So all the books I used are way too advanced for their age, I was thinking of going to the bookstore but even then I don't know how much info is too much and how much info isn't enough. It's been a while since I was that age, it's hard to remember what we already knew then." He stifled a snicker and she glared weakly at him.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but you just sounded old." She hit his shoulder playfully. "Oh come on the way you said it made it sound like your 30 instead of 20."

"Sometimes it feels like it's been that long." Naruto looked like he was thinking hard trying to help her with her problem, even though she was pretty sure he had no idea how to. That was what she liked about her teammate, even if he had no idea how to help it wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Wait Sakura-chan, come with me to Ichiraku!"

"Huh? Listen Naruto I know you think ramen can fix everything but-"

"No, no, no. It's not that. I'm meeting Iruka-sensei for ramen today. He's been a teacher at the academy forever." She snorted at his over exaggeration and knew Iruka would hit him upside the head for that if he found out. "So you could ask him for help, he'd know how stupid the kids are." For that she did smack him upside the head.

"They're not stupid, I just have to teach at their level if they're going to understand." He rubbed the back of his head but kept smiling.

"Anyway Iruka-sensei would know where they're at." She thought it over and found he was probably right. Iruka had been teaching for a while and he'd probably know better then most, Naruto had ended up helping her once again.

"Yeah you're right." He smiled widely like a puppy being praised. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to buy you a bowl," she added as she got up and grabbed her side bag and put the few texts she was looking over in there while throwing on her jacket. Naruto's face crumpled as she caught on to what he was thinking. Even if she wasn't going to use the texts she could try and show him and see what he could suggest. It took them no time at all to make their way to the small stand. They made their way out to the west side of the village to the ramen stand and saw Iruka already waiting on a stool. He waved as he caught sight of Naruto but seemed surprised to see Sakura with him.

"Naruto! Ah, Sakura good to see you, what brings you out here?" He smiled though it seemed a bit weaker then usual. 'He probably heard about Ino,' she thought feeling a pang. He was the kind of teacher who always looked out for his students even when they weren't his students anymore and was probably a bit worried about her, and she wouldn't doubt he was also silently grieving over Ino.

"I was over at Naruto's place and helping him find his frog," at this Naruto blushed. "And was having a problem and he thought maybe you could help me." They finally sat down on the stools, Sakura sitting next to Iruka so she could continue the conversation, Naruto sitting on the other side of Iruka. But before they could continue the conversation Ayame the Ramen owners daughter came over to take their orders.

"Naruto, Sakura this is your third time together here this week, are you two dating?" Of course she was just being nice, but Sakura knew she shouldn't encourage such things. Naruto started blushing and started to reply but Sakura cut him off.

"No, it's not like that. I'm staying over at his place while mine is is being fixed up." Naruto's face fell but he didn't correct her. Iruka's face seemed to say 'shot down again.' They all quickly ordered.

"So Sakura, what kind of problem can I help you with?"

"Well I know you've heard about next semester we're going to start teaching basic medical training at the academy. I was trying to figure out the kind of text books to use for the course, but...well I kind of skipped the basics and went into more advanced medical training. There really wasn't a 'basic' for Tsunade-sama, it was all or nothing."

"Wait, you're teaching that class?!" He was genuinely surprised and she felt a bit put out by his reaction. 'Is it really that odd to think I can teach?'

"Well I figure if they can let Shikamaru teach every now and then, than I should be a shoe in," she said with a tight smile letting him know she was a bit sore with his last comment.

"Ah that's not what I meant," he said quickly looking a bit flustered. It was odd to see him like that, maybe it was just because she never saw him as more then a teacher, but soon enough she was going to be a co-worker. It was kind of cute. She almost choked on her spit at the thought, 'I did not just think that!' She quickly stomped that thought dead but not before a light blush spread on her face.

"Sakura are you ok, you're face looks a little pink?"

"Oh really? Maybe its the chill in the air," she said trying to downplay it. There was no wind but it was in the 40s so she could chalk it up to the chill. "But what did you mean then," she pressed wanting to know why he was so surprised _she_ was teaching.

"Ah well," he stumbled again before sighing in defeat. "I'm not trying to be offensive but with what happened on your last mission I didn't think you'd be up for a challenge right now." She felt a stab to her heart and tried to keep the pain at bay. She knew he wasn't trying to intentionally bring bad things up and she understood where he was coming from but it took a minute for her to swallow the lump in her throat before she could answer him.

"Tsunade-sama thought teaching would help get my mind off of things and focus. She finally got her medical classes approved and I know how important it is, so I won't let her down," she said with a conviction that showed on her face. She was a bit surprised when she felt his hand land on her shoulder but couldn't do anything but stare.

"I'm really proud of you Sakura, and I'll do anything I can to help you and Tsunade-sama." The look her was giving her, it was more then him just being proud of her, it was like some kind of understanding, she wasn't sure what about but she just smiled back at him. Their conversation was interrupted then by Ayame arriving with their ramen which they all turned to dig in. Sakura finished fairly quickly since she was starving from skipping breakfast fretting over her dilemma. She waited for Iruka to finish eating and let her mind wander as she thought back to the academy. She wondered how much it had changed since she'd left. It seemed like she'd be stuck behind those walls forever, when becoming a genin was such a huge goal, and now as a chunin she looked back on her younger self like she had no idea what she was getting into.

"So Sakura what was it you needed help with," Iruka said breaking her from her thought, but she recovered quickly.

"Ah well," she started pulling out one of her books from the satchel. "It's textbooks. Tsunade-sama wanted me to tell her what textbooks I needed by the end of the week, but when she taught me there weren't really _basics _to medicine, it was all or nothing. She started me on anatomy and physiology, pathophysiology, poisons. I need a good starting point for the basics class that won't go too far over their heads." She opened the book and turned it to him to flip through and he did so eyes furrowing in a few places obviously not understanding some of it.

"All the teachers at the academy have to learn basic medical jutsu but all we got was a small pamphlet really. This seems so far beyond even my league."

"I don't need to teach them everything in there, probably not even half of that for the basic class. But when I went to look at the bookstore at anatomy books and such I couldn't find anything even close to basic, and knowing the children they might give up before even starting if it seems too hard." He flipped through a few more pages before closing the book suddenly like he just realized something and turned back to her.

"You said you looked for anatomy books right?" She nodded not seeing where he was going with this. "You should try looking up science instead. It's kind of like basic biology books, you could supplement it with some handouts you can make up to go into detail on some of the things you think are important. Even the most basic books for their age group go over all the major body systems. Maybe a basic first aide book could be used as well."

"Oh my god I can't believe I overlooked something so basic! I thought I was supposed to be smart," she said exasperated. She'd been wrung out over this all morning and never thought of something so simple, of course basic science covered human biology.

"Don't feel bad, it's been, what, six years since you graduated? Sometimes you're so caught up in more advanced things you don't remember the basics. It's not like you can think back and remember things like your first words or first steps but you do know how to walk and talk."

"Jeez that sounds like something Kakashi would say." He didn't seem so please by the response.

"Please don't compare us like that, I don't want to think of myself like someone so quirky."

"He might be a bit odd but if you dig deep enough he does have some wisdom. You don't survive a war without picking up something useful."

"Jeez it's hard to believe he's only three years older then me but just a year after I became a genin the war came to a close because of things his team were doing during the war. I respect him as a ninja, but as a person...I'll leave it at that." It was amusing to see someone like Iruka was not too fond of her genin sensei. Though apparently she'd heard rumors that they'd had words before the first chunin exam. He always seemed to over protective, but it was better then teachers not caring at all.

"I guess that's just how it is people either like him or hate him. I guess in my case...he just kind of grew on me. Not that you'd see me reading any Icha Icha in public anytime soon." The look that crossed his face was hard to read as it went pink but was strained, 'I kind of wish I knew what just crossed his mind.'

"Please don't, that's all we need is someone picking up his habits." That was enough to bring a smile to her face.

"Anyway," Naruto said finally pulling himself away from his third bowl of ramen. "I think it's going to be cool, you're going to be Sakura-Sensei." She bopped him on the head but she decided to be nice and not use chakra.

"You're not my student so don't call me that. It's creepy."

"Oh come on, that's what everyone will call you. Just like everyone calls Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei even though we graduated. Even he'll call you Sakura-sensei."

"Eh? Wouldn't that be odd," she asked even though she was responding to Naruto she directed the question towards Iruka.

"I don't know. We will be working together so I guess I would call you sensei."

"Hmmm...I don't know if I like that. I mean it makes me feel kind of old."

"What do you mean by old?" The look he gave her once again reminded her of his impressive temper and how it was usually directed at Naruto.

"Ah, I didn't mean it like that," she said trying to appease him. "Even you probably felt a bit old when you first became a sensei, you were even younger then me then weren't you? It just seems too odd when I haven't even been out of the academy a whole 10 years yet. He looked a bit put off but seemed to have let it go.

"Anyway are you going to be at the meeting this Friday Iruka-sensei? I know sometimes you work the mission desk."

"Hmm? Oh that's right it was a meeting for everyone to meet the new teacher. Yeah it's mandatory so I'm not working the mission desk. Be warned though after the 'official' meeting is over the alcohol is going to flow. Unfortunately that's how it is with most academy meetings, once the business is over it's like that. Not that _everyone_ drinks but the few who do you should watch out for."

"Hmm like what? Or more like who?"

"I really don't like to gossip," he said warily even though it was obvious he did want to tell her something.

"It's not gossip if it's true. You don't have to tell me everything. How about you just tell me a bit about everyone, good or bad. I heard a lot of teachers retired after the last war and a few chunin and jounin decided to start teaching at the academy instead of mission work."

"That's true, well we have changed things around a bit. You know there are five years at the academy and that we usually had 3 teachers per class years? Well they've decided to have four teachers for the first two years just because the few drop outs we have are usually in the first two years, so we have to make sure they have basic schooling that would transfer over to a civilian school."

"Ah that makes sense, I always thought we needed more teachers for the younger classes so they could focus on all academia and not just ninja arts."

"Yes then there are three teachers for third and fourth years and then two for the fifth years. You won't technically count as a teacher only because you work on a specialization and have them for a block of time instead of being their main teacher."

"Ah and then I'm also doing the extra classes as well after school."

"True, well to start with for the first years there is Atsuko Okamoto, she's a chunin and a mother of a little boy Shin who's four. Unfortunately her husband was killed two years ago when his team accidentally ran into Akatsuki and recognized them. She's kind enough but doesn't take nicely to obvious flirting when she makes sure they know she's not interested."

"Ne, you know that from experience Iruka-sensei?" Naruto pipped up but Iruka didn't look happy at the fact Naruto was also listening in but he figured it would be a moot point to not include him now.

"No Naruto unlike some people I know what the word no means. Then there is Setsuko Mishima, she is actually married to another teacher Noboru who is a third year sensei. She about five years older than him and was already at the academy for three years when he came in. Even those who hate romance couldn't help but notice how cute their puppy love was until he finally asked her out. They've been happily married for two years now. Then there is Ichiyo Nakahara, he was originally from suna but came over right after the second shinobi war to try and strengthen relations by sending families from each of the village. He's a good man though hes always comparing Konoha to Suna. Lastly for the first years is Sakumo Fujita, he's fairly energetic and a bit younger has a bit of a baby face so it's hard for some people to take him seriously."

"None of those people seem so bad, what were you worried about Iruka-sensei?" Sakura seemed baffled after what he had said earlier.

"That's because those are just the first year teachers. The second years have Nami Hokusai, she's very traditional and wears kimono and yukata all the time, and though it's hard, when you actually get her mad a you she's extremely scary and deadly. Then there is one of the ones you have to look out for. Hideki Yamawaki, he has hit on any and every female teacher in the school and even some guys who look more feminine on accident. Or at least that's what he claims, who knows? Then there's Kentaro Kaminaga, and this part might not be true but there's rumor he's ex-ANBU but no one knows why he would come to the academy of all places. While adapt at teaching the basics no one has ever seen him go all out and he refuses any sparring. Then lastly there is Chika Tsukatani, don't mistake her for a student or she'll get really pissed. She's short, bubbly, over energetic, and usually wears pig tails and clothes some of the older students would wear. Don't let her surprise you though she's older than me."

"No way, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Like I said just don't call her a kid."

"For the third years I already mentioned Noboru, then there is Saito Ihara, he kind of reminds me of Ibiki with his eye patch but he's a good guy. He has five kids and all of them are making their way through the academy his oldest will be in the fifth years with us. Then there is Reiko Oshin, she has a 6 year old girl but she's going to through civilian schooling."

"Really? I know most kids like to try and follow their parents to be a ninja."

"Apparently she was in the ninja academy last year but after a year she decided she didn't want to be a ninja so he mom transferred her. It's rare but it does happen, and her mother has her hands full. She doesn't like talking about it but the father didn't stay around. And I only know that after Hideki tried hitting on her one too many times and then tried to say her daughter needed a father. The things that guy will actually say. But on that hand then there is Rinako Uehara a fourth year teacher the bane of every single male at the school. She has hit on any and everything male and once or twice on certain women." He stopped at this point to let out a drawn out sigh. "She takes every chance she gets to try and get other teachers drunk at outings so she can 'make sure they get home alright.' The few guys that have actually tried to date her say she's a bit eccentric even for a kunoichi and quickly jumps the gun in the relationship and tries to move in after a few dates. Thankfully I only ever went on a date with her once and while not horrible I do no wish to relive it."

"That bad?"

"You don't even want to know." It took him another moment before he continued as if trying to banish a lingering memory. "Then the other fourth year sensei is Maki Nakao, she has regular classes but also teaches kunoichi classes as a special class like you're medical one. Though you wouldn't recognize _her_ at first."

"Huh?"

"She has a tendency to dress androgynous, she's very pretty but the way she dresses you can't tell if _she_ is pretty or if _he_ is pretty."  
"Ahhh."

"Though she doesn't get upset over it and secretly I think she likes messing with people's heads. Lastly for the fourth years is Renji Tenshin, he is a father of two and unfortunately his wife became a missing nin after the last war and so he was left with the kids. The oldest is four so he won't be entering the academy until next year. No one knows the reason his wife left and that's for him to tell if he wants, but upon her missing nin status the hokage declared an official divorce if he would take it. He didn't at first but after his daughters first birthday came and went with no word he decided to take him up on the offer."

"That's so sad, to leave not just your village but you're family behind. I wonder what she wanted so badly."

"People have their own goals and agendas and sometimes no one but themselves will ever know the drive behind them. Then of course for the fifth years there is Shikamaru and I and then you'll be teaching the medical classes once a day for basic and after school for the advanced class. Like I said I tried to just give you the facts, gossip is already all too prominent in the teacher's lounge."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, I think I need to head back to the bookstore now, I have a lot of work ahead of me tonight."

"It's no problem. Even though I was surprised I'm really glad you're the one they appointed to be the new academy teacher." She felt herself blush at the compliment and scratch the back of her head embarrassed.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, that means a lot. If you have this much faith in me then I know I can do it." He gave her the same warm smile she remembered from her childhood that could always put your heart and mind at ease. She turned back to grab Naruto when she noticed his spot was vacant. She turned back to Teichu the ramen stand owner and asked where he went.

"Said something about being busy and you'd cover his tab." She eyed the stack of empty bowls and felt something inside of her snap.

"NARUTO!" Somewhere a few blocks away Naruto shivered before continuing sneakily down the alleyway. "That block head!" She turned to fish out her money but stopped when she saw Iruka put down a hand full of money.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I got this."

"N-no please don't. I don't want you to waste your money!"

"It's fine, unfortunately Naruto does this often enough I come prepared. I think he's picking up Kakashi's bad habits," he said with a sigh.

"I'd feel really bad though, at least let me pay for mine."

"How about you get it next time?"

"Next time?"

"I don't know about you but I usually come here once or twice a week after school for a snack and to go over assignments, just come with me some time and cover me then ok?" She shook her head trying to push the unwanted thoughts out of her mind. 'He's not Naruto, he's not trying to trick you into a date, he's just being nice.'

"Fine but you really better let me pay next time."

"Promise, night Sakura-ch, ah sorry Sakura-sensei." Once again she blushed but felt herself smile all the same.

"Night Iruka-sensei."

~Page Break~

She had gone back to the bookstore that night and ransacked it buying 4 different science text books, though one was thankfully specifically biology and she decided to use that one for the textbook. Out of the 24 chapters about 18 were pertinent to her class, and then she needed to make up supplements of her own to go with it. Also, as expensive as it was she knew she had to get a computer to help with these, she mentioned this when giving Tsunade the information on the textbooks they needed to order and was surprised when she was allocated with money for the computer. She had insisted it was too much but Tsunade insisted since it was for school use it was possible. So within that same week she had also went and bought a basic desktop computer system. Her mother has owned a computer so she knew basic programs and everything she would actually need for the class. But there were plenty of others things she saw on the computer she knew nothing about. Maybe she could ask Iruka-sensei if he could help her? She knew they had computer systems at the school in the main office for keeping track of records, maybe he would know something.

So finally come Friday she had gotten her textbook request in, did a basic course outline that incorporated Tsunade's plans plus her own, and had typed up supplements for the first three weeks of class. On top of that she had to make a specific test for her students to take by the end of the week to find those who might specialize in the advanced class. So Friday night even with the warning of many drunken chunin sensei lingering in the back of her mind she figured it might not be so bad to loosen up for a night. She was already running herself ragged and she hadn't even met her students yet. She was told it was informal dress so she put on knee length black short pants, tight like her normal leggings, with 1" block heel sandals and a green zip up t-shirt with pockets on the chest and the Haruno symbol on the back. She checked herself out in the mirror, double checked she looked ok, locked her apartment (her finally clean and recently moved back into apartment), and left.

The meeting was scheduled for the teacher's lounge in the school but with the policy on liquor at school she figured the minute it was over they were heading for the bar or maybe even a kareoke bar. She approached the school feeling nostalgic as she did remembering her first day of school and how nervous she was. She was glad Iruka had given her some basic info on the teachers before hand so she didn't stick her foot too far in her mouth tonight.

She entered at 7 in the evening, the sun slowly making its way behind the horizon, darkness engulfing the building anywhere the lights weren't shown in the cool spring night. She made her way in and knew where the office was already. She entered and all eyes were automatically drawn on her, she didn't know if Iruka-sensei had let the others know just who the new teacher was or if this was a surprise for everyone.

"My Iruka told us you'd be young but he didn't say how young," said a a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, and very little else on considering the current weather.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm in the same graduating class as Shikamaru."

"Oh with how petite and _small_ you are I pegged you as younger," Sakura saw in both her eyes and her words the way she was sniping at her, at her _body_ figure no less! Sure she was short, and she might be a bit _small_ in some areas, but she didn't think her B cups were too far behind the other woman's, especially the way they seemed too perky, probably a push up bra or some type of padding.

"Well can't look a gift horse in the mouth, we can't all look _young_ forever," she said trying to hold back a smirk at the glare the woman was directing at her. She barely knew this woman and already she knew there were going to be problems.

"Ne, Sakura save it for introductions later," Iruka chided her. She looked over at him at the sound of his voice and noticed him for the first time. It was all she could do to hide her shock, he looked so _different_ in casual clothes. He still wore basic shinobi black pants and sandals but he was wearing a black tank top with an open button up blue shirt over top and his hair down. '_Damn'_ was the first thing that came to mind. The moment she thought that she shoved the though to the back of her head and tried to compose herself. She could feel a small blush on her face but tried to play it off.

"You look really nice in casual clothes Iruka-sensei." He rubbed the back of his head seeming embarrassed.

"Thank you, you as well. It's a bit different to see you in something other than red."

"I thought something different would be fun tonight." He nodded and led her to the large table where people were slowly filing in and sitting at. She noticed Shikamaru in one of the seats looking like he was on the verge of nodding off with his arms crossed over his chest and his head drooping.

"It hasn't even started yet," she said plopping down next to him. He didn't really sit up any straighter but he seemed to be a bit more alert as he looked over to her.  
"So the rumors are true," he asked though he seemed a bit more tired than usual. She nodding smiling wondering how he was holding up but not wanting to bring it up right now. She knew when people brought it up with her she might have been fine at the moment but the mention of it brought a stab to her chest. She was getting ready to say something when Iruka stood up gathering the groups attention.

"All right I know a lot of you have heard about the new medical classes for the 5th years. Today I'd like you to meet the newest academy sensei joining us next semester teaching the classes." Sakura took this as her cue to stand and bow.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, it's good to meet all of you. I look forward to working with you this next year, please give me your guidance." She bowed again and sat back down looking to Iruka to continue with the meeting. Thankfully it wasn't that long, they went around the room and made introductions. She found out her new possible enemy in the school was none other than Rinako. 'Guess she won't be hitting on me tonight then,' she thought thinking back to the advise Iruka had given her that week.

They continued with the meeting after that, going over some back policies she'd already read in the handbook and went over a list of a handful of trouble makers letting the next years sensei know to look out for them. She particularly paid attention to year five but they also handed out notes on such students. It was barely a half hour before the called the meeting to a closed and it was announced they were reconvening down the street at the barbeque place for drinks. She got up and walked along side Shikamaru as he made his way down the darkened street.

"It doesn't looke like a lot of people are going tonight."

"Well Saito, Atsuko, Reiko, and Renji have kids waiting at home so they're not staying. Noboru and Setsuko I think have a date planned tonight. Nami thinks the group gets too unruly, which they sometimes do. And Rinako took off because she's already hit on everyone going tonight but you and you pissed her off."

"Seriously? Ah well I think it might be better if the group was smaller, maybe quieter at least." Shikamaru snorted and she wondered just how wrong she might have been

Oh how wrong she was! She was student of Tsunade and had learned many things under her shishou from her monstrous strength to her perfect chakra control and her amazing drinking skills. But that damn Ichiyo! She swayed again and if not for the arms around her shoulders holding her stead she would have toppled into the gutter.

"Almost there," came a warm voice next to her ear which made her shutter. The less formal introductions at the bar had gone good, she had gotten to speak with some of them and found them to be almost as eccentric as the jounin sensei she was familiar with. She especially got along well with Chika and Kentaro. Chika was overly bubbly and happy and reminded her of a less crass Naruto. Kentaro seemed very book wormish and took an automatic liking to him. He looked and acted like he should be a civilian which once again brought to question the rumor about him being ex ANBU. They all had a good meal and then the drinks had started and it was pleasant for a while.

She didn't even remember at this point what had started the conversation but there was something said about Fire Country Sake and Wind Country Sake and then she was pounding shots down with the sandy bastard Ichiyo one for one. That is until they both ended up throwing up somewhere around...what was the count? 18 shots? They didn't want to but the remaining more sober part of their group made them call it a draw.

Now here she was late at night, or early in the morning if you wanted to say that, being dragged home by none other than Iruka. 'Jeez I feel so bad for having him take me home, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.' She slid a glance to her left where he was helping hold her up and she got a whif of Sake and some kind of earthy smell like wet soil and felt his hair brush the side of her face.

'Go home Sakura you're drunk, you're smelling Iruka-sensei!' She tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other and just getting home. They finally stopped in front of her apartment as she fished out her keys and opened the door. She tried to shrug off his arms but he kept a hold of her as he pulled her into the apartment and leaned her against the wall to get her sandals off.

"You don't have to do that! I swear I'm good enough to take it from here."

"Don't worry about it I don't mind," he said as he got the first one off and went to take off the second.

"I don't want to keep you, I know this must be a burden." He got the second sandal off and put his arms around her shoulders again and steered her farther into the apartment.

"This isn't a burden, this is what friends do.." She felt more warmth in her cheeks then was from the alcohol. 'It's so odd going from being his student to being his co-worker, and not just that but friends...equals. It's messing with my head.' She steered him towards her room and sat her on the bed which she fell back on. He left the room without a word and she wondered if he was just dumping and leaving her when he came back with a glass of water and what looked like two aspirin. She took them wordlessly and drank the whole glass of water while taking the pills.

"Thank you."

"You're just lucky you don't have to teach class with a hangover. Get some rest and if you need any other help with the syllabus just ask."

"Iruka," she said trying out the name without the normally attached 'sensei.' He looked at her waiting, his dark form silhouetted in her door frame once again made her stomach clench. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "Get some sleep." She waited until she heard him leave the room and the front door shut behind him before she lazily dragged herself into an upright position and strip herself down to her underwear and grabbed a night shirt to throw on before falling back into bed. Banishing any thoughts of the smell of wet soil and warm smiles.

"What a night."

AN: I have two things to bring up about this. One is that I plan on using the Japanese school calender meaning it starts in spring, they get a summer break, and continue in fall with a winter break. Secondly they use scrolls and messenger birds but in the anime and manga some video, computer, and even video game technology exists. So I'm going to try and place what computer info they have at about late 1980s to early 1990s. So like Windows 3.1, maybe Win 95. Sorry this took so long to get out but the thing about me is I like my info to be correct so I tried to look up any info on the academy and you know what I found? NOTHING. The school system, the teachers, all of it I created and I didn't want just bland 2D characters so I had to flesh them all out a bit. Same with some of the students who we're going to see coming up. Anyway sorry this took so long to get out again. Thank you to anyone still reading this!


End file.
